


Biology Hates Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Going Soft, Losing an Erection, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“In!” you mumbled against his neck, pushing him through the door and down onto the couch. You wanted him. Right now. No waiting. No going to the bedroom. All you wanted was to have in your mouth, so you kicked the door closed, locked it, and walked in front of him, falling to your knees and frantically undoing his jeans. You pulled them down as quickly as you could, but your fanaticism was hindering you, the material getting caught on the couch as you pulled it down his sinewy thighs. “I need you right now.” 

Bending forward, you grazed your lips over his still covered length as you reached up with your hands to pull down his boxers. “What’s gotten into you?” he laughed, his head rolling back into the couch. You enjoyed going down on him, but this was something all together different. This was the corny feeling that people spoke about. The kind that you never thought could actually exist in real life. It was as if you were starving for him, and you couldn’t have him soon enough. 

Before his boxers were even halfway down his legs, you held him in both hands, lubing his member with your saliva as your hands traveled up and down, creating just the right amount of friction. You caught his eye, smiling against his length. “I have no idea,” you chuckled. “Are you complaining?”

“Not. At. All,” he said, tangling his fingers in your hair and pulling your mouth toward his cock. “Please, by all means.” He hissed as you enveloped the tip of him in your mouth, your lips molding around him and providing a gentle suction. You mumbled in response to his groans, telling him without words how delicious you thought he was. As you pushed yourself further onto his length, he tightened his grip on your hair and a shiver went up your spine, causing you to groan loudly around him. The rumbling must have resonated with him, because he pushed your head down further, until nearly all him was residing within you. Carefully, you swallowed, allowing him further into your mouth as you breathed through your nose and brought your hands up to fondle his balls. “Oh, baby,” he groaned, leaning forward and holding your head in place. “You’re amazing.”

As you slid him out of your throat, you smiled at his slack-jawed visage. “Again,” he begged. “Please.” His tongue jutted out, moistening his bottom lip as you sheathed your mouth onto his length once more, sticking your tongue out to lick the underside of him. “How do you do that?” he choked out. You were particularly talented in this area. When you removed yourself from him again, you kneeled backward, touching yourself so he could see.

“Do you see how wet I am for you? Just from having your cock in my mouth?” you asked coyly. He pitched forward, grabbing you by the back of the neck and bringing your mouth toward his, his tongue dancing frenetically around yours.

It was in these moments that your moments of intense need made sense to you. The control he exuded in your relationship as opposed to the outside world. That’s what drove you toward him. His teeth grazed over the pulse in your neck. In this moment, he was yours and you were his. “Inside,” he breathed, pulling you off the floor and walking with you back toward the bedroom. “I have to taste you.”

When you walked back into the room, you laid yourself down on the bed, spreading yourself for him, your slickness already coating your inner thighs. The fire in his eyes warmed your already heated core. “So sensitive. Just for me,” he whispered against your pussy. “It doesn’t take much, does it?” He pointed his tongue, holding it against your bundle of nerves and moving it just enough to get you to cry out. He laughed at your oversensitivity, the rumbling from within him resonating against you.

“Spence,” you breathed, tugging gently at his hair, “I need you.” 

He crawled up your frame with ease, hovering over you as he placed himself at your entrance, but as he slowly moved in, he lost it, a strangled frustrated cry releasing from his throat. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He’d gone soft. Out of nowhere. Didn’t happen often, but when it did, he got extremely frustrated with himself. “Why the fuck does that happen? What is wrong with me?” 

“Biology,” you giggled against his neck. “It’s okay. Sometimes it just happens. There is absolutely, positively nothing wrong with you. ”

“Biology hates me. I hate that,” he said, biting down on your bottom lip. “For my sake and yours. I won’t leave you hanging.” As his mouth peppered kisses against your neck and chest, his hand traveled down to your center. If biology was against you tonight, his hand could do the trick. He slipped two digits into you before bringing them to your mouth for you to suck on. “Suck,” he said.

Once you’d saturated his fingers, he returned them to your core and he slide them in and out of you with vigor until you fell over the edge and screamed his name into the air. “I’m sorry again,” he said, coming to lie at your side. “It’s not you.”

“And it’s not you either, Spence,” you said, curling into him. Whenever this did happen, he was always very bothered by it, as if it shattered his manhood, which he’d claimed he’d never held much stock in anyway. “Sometimes it just happens. You of all men should know the biology behind that.”

He rolled his eyes. “Grrr…but thank you for not making me feel bad. I kind of love you a lot.” Pulling your head into the crook in his neck, you kissed him.

“I love you, too, Spence,” you breathed, gently caressing his member in between your two fingers. “As long as it only happens once in a blue moon, there is nothing to worry about, medically or in regards to me, and look…” You smiled against his mouth. “I think it’s back and ready to go.”

“You have the power, love,” he chuckled.


End file.
